Dangerous Game
by Leahelisabeth
Summary: Written for a prompt at Ohsam. A fangirl takes her obsession too far. Sam pays the price.


This is written for mamapranayama's fic prompt at ohsam. Prompt is at the end.

_Ghost in the Cabin_

_By: Adelea_Winchester_

_Summary: Sam and dean have to hunt a ghost in a cabin in the woods. Lots and lots of hurt1sam because I LoVE hurt!sam!_

_Sam and Dean had been walking in the woods for a long time when they saw this spooky cabin. It was really creepy because it was very old and broken down and some of the windows were broken._

"_Dean I think we should check out tha cabin. It looks too creepy to be normal." Sam said in his deep,sexy voice._

"_Sam were in a bit of a hurry, that chupacabra isn't going to shoot itself.' Dean complained, but he soon couldn't resist the puppy eyes that sam always had on his face when he wanted dean to do something. "Sonofabitch!' dean shouted. _

"_thanks Dean!" Sam smiled. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt in case this cabin was haunted!"_

_They walked into the cabin and opened the door. Dean went first because he is always trying to protect his Sammy. He started shivering amediately cause it was really cold in the cabin._

"_I defiantly think there is a ghost here Dean. Look! Theres sulfur! That definately means a ghost was here."_

"_Good eyes sammy1" Dean smacked his brother manlily on the shoulder._

"_I guess that means we should find some bones." Sam looked at the fireplace and saw some bones lying there. "I bet those are the bones we need to burn. It looks like a bad death to me. I think it would cause a venging spirit."_

"_your right again Sammy! What would I do without you?" Dean beamed._

_They slowly walked across the room watching out for the ghost they didn't want it to hurt them dean had sseen Sammy get hurt way to much and he didn't want too see it again._

_Sudden;y the ghost appeared!1 It picked up sammy from the ground and threw him across the room. "OW!" samy cursed!_

"_Sammy!" Dean yelled. "you ok?"_

"_ow, I think I broke my neck," sam said tearfully, big blue tears welling up in his hazel orbs. "dean help me!"_

"_I'll save you sammy!" dean yelled! Then he picked up the salt. Then he grabbed the lighter fuild then he grabbed some matched and he lunged across the room to the fireplace and the bones that were inside it! He lit them on fire! The ghost turned into flames and disappeared screaming!_

_Then dean ran across the room to save his Sammy! "Sammy! Are you ok!" he felt sick to his stomach when he looked at sam and the bad shape that he was in. his eyes were turning black he was having a hard tinme breathing and there was a sharp piece of white bone sticking out the side of his neck from were it was broken. There was even some blood!_

_Dean worked hard to save Sam's .life. He pushed the piece of bone back in and put it back in the right place. Sam could feel stuff in his arms and legs so he was paralyzed dean took a breath in relief. He wrapped sam's neck in a cloth and then carried him out of the woods to the impala then he took him back to the motel and put him into bed after taking his shirt and pants off! "ill take care of you sammy!" Dean said loudly. "I love you little brother!1 you are the best brother ever and I promise I will help you get better. Well take a break so you can get better until your neckis not broken and then we will do something fun. Maybe we will go to a carnivzl!_

"_one without clowns/" sammy asked._

"_don't worry, I wonb't let anything hurt you sammy!" then dean got up and pulled his shirt and pants off to climbed into bed behind sam and pulled him close. "I will be right here hugging you until your neck is all better."_

'_thanks dean! I feel better when you hug me. Can you stroke my hair too/"_

_Of course I can sammy. Now sleep. You will feel better in the morning."_

_Then they both fell asleep. They had a really good sleep and they had the great feeling of knowing they had killed another ghpst and they were fine._

Addy read over her fic one last time. "Oh, this is the best one yet," she giggled gleefully. She posted it quickly and crawled into bed dreaming of all the wonderful reviews she would have when she woke up.

There were six new messages in her inbox when she woke up. Her best friend, _samsgirlbrittany_ had reviewed the fic and favorited it. She pulled that review up first.

_OMG addy! This is the best fic ever. I wish I could write as good as u. Yay 4 hurt!sam! Why couldn't sam and dean have taken of there boxrers 2? ;) ;) ;) rite moar!_

Addy squealed and texted her friend back. _thx for revew brit. Got 4 moar! _Then she turned back to the computer to read the other reviews.

_Please get a beta. _was all the first one said. Addy pouted a little but brightened when she though of the other three.

_This was an interesting idea, but perhaps you should do a little research before you write your next one. It would make your fics more realistic._ Addy just rolled her eyes at that one. Like she needed to research. She watched enough movies and she read lots and lots of fanfic.

_People like you make me want to kill myself. Maybe you should spend less time on the internet and more time learning how to become a functional and productive member of society. _Addy deleted that one immediately. Sometimes people could be so mean. She held her breath a little as she went to go open the last one. It had to be good. After all, this was an awesome fic. Maybe the other two users just didn't like hurt!Sam. Or maybe they were jealous. That must be it.

_How old are you, 13? Obviously you don't know much about the world or fatal injuries or grammar. I have a suggestion for you. Go back to your little high school friends and learn English and please never write again._

Addy's lip trembled and she threw herself on the bed, sobbing. She almost missed her phone going off. _4 revws! Awsum!_

Sniffing, Addy texted back. _All flamez. Stupid jerks. Dnt kno wut they talking about._

It was only a few seconds before she got a text back. _im cumin over. B there in 5_.

Addy was still sobbing when her friend let herself in.

"Hey, it's ok. People just don't know what they are talking about. I know that you are a fantastic writer and you will only get better from here. Soon everyone will be talking about your fabulous fics. You'll be getting like 20 reviews per chapter and everyone will be begging you to write more, just like I do. They just need to learn how awesome you are," Brittany sat on the bed beside Addy and stroked her hair.

"I know, I just don't want to wait. I don't want to work to get better. They should like my fic right now," Addy pouted.

"What if I told you there was a way to bump up your reader count right now?" Brittany asked, pulling Addy's hair away from her tear stained face.

Addy looked up, her eyes red. "H-how?"

"I've been doing a little research. Some of the things in the books, they actually work! I've tried a few minor things, but I think that I can give you what you want. Just tell me what exactly you want to be able to do and I will make it happen," Brittany smiled.

"Really?" Addy asked hopefully. At Brittany's nod, she smiled through her tears. "I want my stories to come alive."

_Miles to Go Before I Sleep_

_By: Adelea_Winchester_

_Summary: Sam and Dean have been hunting non-stop and there is still no end in sight. Can they keep going amidst exhaustion, injury and sickness?_

_Sam swatted at the tickling sensation by his ear, curling back into the window of the Impala. His eyes were gritty and his head pounded and he wanted nothing more than to ignore the approach of wakefulness and stay fast asleep. _

"_Sammy," a soft voice wheedled its way into Sam's ear followed by the same tickling sensation, this time wiggling its way up his nose._

_Sam flailed his way back to consciousness, "Dean, you are such a frigging jerk!" he huffed when he saw the incriminating feather in his smirking brother's hand._

"_We're here, get a move on," Dean opened the door and was out rummaging through the trunk before Sam had managed to figure out his next move. He rubbed at his temples, trying to get rid of his headache and wake himself up. He kind of felt like he was swimming in glue, every movement took six times longer and at least ten times the effort. He finally managed to drag himself out of the car and stood staring blearily at Dean. _

"_I'm up," Sam yawned. "Let's go." This was their tenth hunt in as many weeks. It made sense that he was a little on the tired side. The headache, the sluggishness and the general feeling of weakness were only because he needed a solid twelve hours in a real bed. There was no way he was coming down with something._

"**Sam…Sammy! Have you been listening to a single word I just said?"**

**Sam started back to awareness. "Sorry, Dean. What?"**

"**I was asking you where you wanted to go for dinner. Do you want Chinese or pizza?" Dean asked.**

**Sam rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah sure, Dean. Whatever."**

"**And on the way back from dinner I thought we might run naked down the side of the road and steal fake flowers from the little old ladies," Dean continued conversationally.**

"**Ok, sounds good," Sam yawned.**

**Dean leaned across the table and grabbed Sam's chin. "What the hell, dude? You feeling alright?"**

**Sam snapped out of his little daze and looked up. "Sorry, man, do I ever feel weird. Maybe you should go get dinner without me."**

"**Yeah, I'll be back in a bit. Take a nap or something," Dean said, worried.**

"**Will do," Sam crossed the room and collapsed onto the bed. By the time Dean returned, Sam was burning up with fever, a fever that magically disappeared an hour later. By morning, Sam was back to fighting fit and by the next day, both brothers had forgotten all about it.**

_I've Got Your Back, Bro_

_By: Adelea_Winchester_

_Summary: The Winchester Bro's are no strangers to long chases and gruelling fights, but with Sam's back acting up, well let's just say it's a bad time for Dean to be stuck on the other side of the river._

**Sam woke up in tears. He tried to hide it from Dean, but with no luck.**

"**Sammy?"**

"**I'm not getting out of bed today, Dean. You can't make me," Sam sobbed into the pillow.**

"**Ok, princess. I'll just leave you to wilt like the delicate, fainting flower you are."**

**Sam flipped Dean the bird. Neither of them said anything when Dean left the hotel room and came back a half hour later with an electric heating pad and placed it on Sam's lower back, right where his muscles had tightened into one solid ball of agony.**

_Desert Rain_

_By: Adelea_Winchester_

_Summary: It's bad enough getting separated in a crowd at a concert or in the grocery store. It's much much worse when you're in the middle of Death Valley and time is running out._

"**Sammy? This is getting old, dude."**

**Sam looked up at Dean from where he was lying flat on his back in the middle of the hallway. "How did I get here?"**

"**I think that is my question, bro."**

**Sam looked at his brother quizzically before falling back, his eyes rolling back in his head and his limbs twitching.**

**Half an hour later, Dean is sitting at the side of Sam's hospital bed. He is laughing and joking, but the naked fear is plain in his eyes. "How the hell do you collapse from severe dehydration and sunburn in the middle of the freaking winter?"**

_Poltergheist in Motion_

_By: Adelea_Winchester_

_Summary: It was supposed to be an easy salt and burn. Famous last words._

**The next time Dean found Sam unconscious, it was at the bottom of a very long flight of stairs. Dean called 911 without even attempting to move him. The news was chilling, four broken ribs, a sprained wrist, multiple contusions, severe concussion and the injury that had sent chills up and down Dean's spine the moment he saw it, a large handprint burned right into the center of Sam's chest.**

**Dean called Bobby from Sam's bedside. Then he called Cas. Then he sat by his brother, holding his hand, suddenly not knowing how to protect him.**

**Bobby called back two days later. Dean was at his wit's end. Sam was still in the hospital. His diagnosis changed from day to day. First he would spike a fever and would be rambling deliriously about the importance of bunny rabbits in today's stock market. Half an hour later, his blood alcohol level would be through the roof, even though Dean had been watching him every second and could swear that no booze came within 50 feet of him.**

**The worst was the bleeding. Sometimes minor cuts and bruises would appear, and sometimes not so minor. Dean would have nightmares for years about waking up with his head resting in a pool of blood, Sam deathly white and bleeding out from a deep slash across his abdomen. Nearly as bad were the series of bone deep puncture wounds in a straight line down Sam's thigh.**

"**I know what's wrong with your brother," Bobby sighed.**

**Dean grasped the phone so hard the plastic started to crack. "What do I do? How do I fix him?"**

"**I'm still working on that. In the meantime, I'm sending you a website. You should be able to figure out what is going on."**

**Dean booted up Sam's laptop and clicked on the link Bobby had e-mailed him. It brought up the fan fiction website of a girl calling herself Adelea Winchester. The more Dean read, the more he wanted to throw something. Every single mark on Sam's body was lovingly documented in this girl's fic. Not only was she writing about Sam's pain, each of her stories had literally hundreds of reviews, each one praising her work and begging for more hurt and more cruelty. Dean was so angry he couldn't see straight. He clicked on one more link, a note from the author.**

_To all my dear reviewers and followers,_

_I've been sensing a common theme in your reviews lately. Some of you (you know who you are, samsgirlbrittany) have really been bugging me to write a deathfic. So this little note is to tell you, you've won! I'm getting started on my very first deathfic as soon as I get home from school. Can't wait for y'all to read it!_

_Addy_

**Dean called Bobby back in a panic. "Bobby, we have run out of time. We do this now or Sam is dead."**

"**I've got the address and I've got a way to reverse the spell. Meet me there." Bobby said.**

**Dean couldn't bear to leave Sam in the hospital. He refused to think that Sam might die, but just in case, he was going to be there to say goodbye.**

**Sam was groggy and confused, but the vicious onslaught of injuries seemed to have ceased for the time being. Probably because the author was working hard on her deathfic. Dean almost had to pull over to vomit at the thought.**

**A block from the house, Sam curled over, groaning, and blood started bubbling out of his mouth. His breaths grew raspy and laboured. Dean stepped on the gas pedal.**

**Bobby screeched into place beside them a split second after Dean parked and then they were both running for the house. The only light was on in the upstairs bedroom. Dean kicked in the door and they saw one girl, lying on the bed, reading a magazine and another, typing furiously away on her hot pink laptop.**

**Bobby lunged for the computer as the girl on the bed raised her hand. Bobby and Dean were brought to a halt, so close to Sam's salvation, but unable to move an inch further.**

"**Brittany…what?" the girl paused her typing and stared at her friend in shock.**

"**Keep typing, Addy, dear. We've almost won," Brittany snarled, her eyes flashing black.**

**Addy went pale. "But…"**

"**This is what you wanted. You wanted your stories to come to life. You wanted Sam in pain. You wanted Sam to die. Now finish it!"**

"**But its just a story…"**

"**It's never just a story. Keep typing before I come over there and rip your heart out," she turned and looked at Dean again, smiling sweetly. "It will all be over soon. Don't worry. I'll even let you go." Her smile grew bigger as she heard Addy's fingers hesitantly start to peck at the keys again.**

**Suddenly, from the doorway there came two sounds, almost simultaneously. The first was the flat crack of a shotgun, the second was the thud of a body hitting the ground. Dean didn't turn to look, he was leaping across to the demon, leading with Ruby's knife, and he didn't look away until the bright orange fire lit her insides and she slumped to the ground.**

"**OMG!" The girl with the laptop spoke, grinning hugely. "You're Sam and Dean! And you just saved me from a demon! Wait til all my readers here about this!"**

**Dean could only look at her in shock as she bounced off the bed toward him, completely ignoring her dead friend on the floor. "Back off, bitch!" he snarled at her. "Bobby, do your thing." Then he knelt by his brother on the floor. Sam was barely breathing. His eyes were rolling in his head and he was only aware enough to call for his brother, over and over.**

**Bobby pulled a pouch out of his jacket pocket, sprinkled it over Addy's laptop, then set it on fire. There was a bright flare of light and then the laptop was left sitting there, unharmed.**

**Sam's eyes opened for real and he shakily managed to sit up. Dean felt like he was really breathing for the first time in days. He helped his brother to his feet and went to haul him out the door.**

"**Wait!" Addy shouted. "Can I get a picture with you?"**

**Dean glared at her. "The only reason you are not dead right now is because you didn't know. If you ever try anything like this again, we will come back and you will not be living. Got it?"**

**Addy nodded. Dean took his brother home, sliding him carefully into shotgun.**

_Sam and dean to the rescue!_

_By: Adelea_Winchester_

_Summary: a demon tried to kill me but Sammy and dean are so awesum and they totally saved my life!_

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who didn't kno that her best friend was a demon. That's right, that girl was me! My best friend was totally a demon and I had no idea. One day I was writing this fic that she had tricked me into writing cause it was supposed to kill Sam wincester and sudden;y dean and bobby burst in! The demon pinned them to the wal using only one hand cause she was super powerful. I knew that sam was dying because of the fic that stupid bitch was making me rite and so I decided I wasn't goint to write about sam dying anymore instead I was going to rite about him misteriously getting healed enough to come upstairs and save all of us (but not completely healed because I still L|OVE| hurt!Sam!) so sammy came up and he totally saved the day and then he told me how beautiful I was and gave me a huge kiss and decided to live with me forever and ever and we lived happily ever after. The end!_

The next morning, Addy turned on her computer in excitement. This was a way better fic than that stupid deathfic that stupid Brittany wanted her to write. When she looked in her inbox, she was confused. There was only one review. _For the love of all that is holy, never write again._

Addy bit her lip, threw herself on her bed and cried the day away.

A/N

The Prompt was:

Set around the time of "The Monster at the End of This Book"An ardent fan of the Supernatural books just loves to write fanfiction and she loves whumping Sam the most. Unfortunately, she's a terrible writer and no one reads her stuff so she makes a wish ( or casts a spell, or sees a hoodoo priestess ... whatever) that she could be a better writer and make her stories 'come to life'. Suddenly she starts writing the best hurt!Sam stories ever and she's got him sick and severely injured all of the time. She finally starts to get some readers that love her stories, so she writes more and the mean time, the _real _Sam has no idea how or why he's getting sick and injured so much the last few weeks, and it isn't until he stumbles across fanfiction while trying to find out more about the Supernatural books Chuck has been writing about them, that he sees similarities between one particular author's stories and his own injuries and illnesses and figures out that whatever she writes, ends up happening to him in real 's then up to Sam and Dean to track down who this author is and get her to stop writing before she decides to write a death!fic.


End file.
